Conventionally, there is known a robot system which includes a wireless acceleration sensor attached to a tip of a robot, and which wirelessly transmits vibration during robot operation while measuring the vibration by the acceleration sensor, and reduces the vibration by receiving transmitted acceleration information by a control device and performing learning control (for example, see Patent Literature 1).